


Power Over Me

by spideys_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Stephen Strange, Dominant Stephen Strange, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Humiliation, Needy Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, alright it’s dubious consent but understand tony still wants it tho, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Stephen has had enough of their aimless flirting.





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags! This contains dubious consent! Don’t like it, don’t read it :3

Stephen pulled Tony into the closest adjacent room, far away from the crowd at the party. During it they’d flirted casually, as usual, for a good part of the night, but Stephen had hung by Tony’s side approaching the later hours, rather than eventually mingling and escaping Tony, as usual guests did. Instead, each began striving to one-up the other with their teases and provocations.

 

Stephen appeared to have won, however, when he inches closer to Tony in the middle of greeting Roger’s recruits, and pressed his body against him, revealing his erection.

 

Tony stilled, and luckily enough, neither the king nor CIA agent noticed, continuing to explain the ordeal in Wakanda. Stephen could see him swallow thickly, and Tony looked up at the man far too close to his right. His mouth was parted, and pupils blown, as he looked up at him with something akin to shock. It was when Stephen looked down, finding a matching bulge, when something in Stephen had snapped.

 

Now, Stephen wondered what else could be blown before the night was over.

 

Stephen slammed the door, momentarily thankfully noticing it was some sort of guest room.

 

Tony shivered. “Stephen.. This isn’t a good idea, we— I— there’s a whole party out there and— Well i’m sure somebody will notice if—“

 

Stephen cut him off with a quick, surprisingly chaste kiss, grabbing Tony’s other wrist and shoving him up against a wall. “Who cares?”

 

“Me, S-Stephen. I don’t want...” Tony looked down.

 

“You don’t want this?” Stephen growled.

 

Tony ever so slowly nodded. But, Stephen didn’t let up.

 

Instead, he licked his lips, readjusting his grip on the wrist his hand held. He leaned down, lips grazing Tony’s ear.

 

“You sure you’re not interested?” Tony’s eyes squeezed shut, embarrassment sure to be shining through had they been open. Stephen pulled back, considering the look on his face. “Open your eyes.” Stephen all but growled, making Tony stifle a gasp at the deep baritone voice, snapping his eyes open.

 

“I-“ The parting of Tony’s lips only allowed Stephen’s tongue passageway into his mouth, lips pressing so strongly against his own. He felt his head tilt up, following those abusive lips, and that’s where the mistake had lay.

 

“Mmm.” Stephen let his tongue trace the outline of Tony’s lips before continuing. “You do want this.”

 

Tony shamefully couldn’t hold back his whimper, gaze now downcast.

 

“Ah.” One of Stephen’s hands left his wrists and he missed its control, but forcefully jerked his head up, making him look at Stephen. “Not so fast.” Tony did gasp that time. That smile. That _smile_. His lips curled up devilishly with just a faint gleam of teeth. “I want you to say it. I want you to admit it.” Stephen pressed his knee against Tony’s crotch, and Tony hissed at the sensation. “You want this.”

 

Stephen’s lips came into Tony’s again, and Tony closed his eyes, purely feeling the sensations around him. He felt like he was melting, Stephen’s hand against his cheek, hand on his wrist, knee in between his legs, and teeth pulling at his lip. Tony wasn’t doing anything to hold up his own weight, pinned there against the wall only by Stephen’s strength. He whimpered. He absolutely loved this. He felt absolutely powerless, entirely left up to the will of the man before him.

 

Stephen pulled his mouth away, Tony left panting to breathe. “Yes!” There was an airy tone to his voice, whispering, but needy. “Please, Stephen.” He allowed another whimper by.

 

“Mm, I’m glad.” Stephen regranted his wrist, mouth now biting at his mouth instead. “This all will be much better with your compliance, at any rate.”

 

Oh god. Heat rushed to in between Tony’s legs, he moaned as he involuntarily thrust up against the knee, becoming more and more agitated.

 

“Oh wow. You like even _that_.” Stephen abandoned his wrists to rip off the tie, hands coming together, glowing while he unbuttoned the man’s shirt. Finally, he ripped it open, trailing rough, forceful kisses from his neck, down and around the curve of the arc reactor. “So submissive. Such a good boy. Absolutely delicious.” Praises fell from his lips left and right, illuminating Tony.

 

Tony was a mess of garbled words. “Mmm. Yes— Stephen...” He palmed at Tony’s hardness, the man’s breath hitching. “Aaahh, please...”

 

Stephen chuckled darkly. “Yes, i’ll fuck you— in time. Not quite this second though, this is fun.”

 

Stephen didn’t understand what Tony meant. “N-no..”

 

“No? I don’t believe that will work on me.” Stephen sucked on his neck, darkening the same spot as before, already bright red.

 

“I mean— I’m sorry, I meant— my wrists—“

 

Tony obviously was fond of being restrained. Stephen purred in recognition, and the sound went straight to Tony’s dick. “Aww, I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Tony shivered. Stephen pressed another long hard kiss to his lips, pulling back with a thin strand of saliva momentarily linking them together. Tony’s lips were a bright cherry red from the rough treatment. “But for now...” Stephen pulled his own leg from between Tony’s, and he dropped immediately. “Knees.” It was an order.

 

Tony’s chin was titled up, eyes connecting with Stephen’s, who could see just how needy the submissive man under him was. It didn’t help that that perfect pink tongue ever so slightly peaked out, anticipating what was to come.

 

Stephen nodded down to him, signalling for Tony to unzip him. Tony did, tentatively looking up as he lowered the front waistband of his boxers as well, his own hands looking foreign to him the whole time. Tony’s tongue swirled in his mouth, saliva pooling. He wanted so bad to feel Stephen’s weight against his tongue, for him to stretch his lips.

 

Stephen took Tony’s jaw in his hand, directing it to the head. He tilted Tony’s jaw to the left, then to the right, grunting as he made Tony’s parted lips graze against the sensitive tip. “Now...” Stephen lined up his cock to those perfect lips, letting his hand fall away. He didn’t even have to order him, Tony opened, tongue coming forward to cushion his movements as he ever so slightly rose and fell to establish pace. Tony’s hands came up, gripping the front of Stephen’s thighs to steady himself, but Stephen quickly snatched up a wrist.

 

The grip, again, was harsh and tight, and Tony loved it all for that. Stephen held the wrist somewhat above his head, using his other hair to muss through Tony’s hair. His hand trailed up from behind, starting at the nape of his neck, pulling at the middle and brushing back the strays that had fallen fallen forward. Stephen unconsciously yanked it, head lolling back for a moment, as Tony attempted going even deeper down on his dick. He growled as he felt his top hit the back of Tony’s throat, “So good... Such a good boy, Tony, you’re doing so well.”

 

Tony really was trying his absolute hardest, letting tears run down his face in his effort to swallow Stephen’s entire cock. His lips suctioned at the head, and Tony pushed up, lips widening as he approached the base, appreciating every fold and vein. Just as he may’ve been getting used to the sensation, Stephen pulled his hair, _hard,_ fresh tears forming. “Mmm... baby. You really do look beautiful like this, all teary-eyed.” Stephen brought his hand out of his hair to wipe away a tear.

 

Stephen’s voice lowed, into a whisper. “Alright, stop.” Tony immediately ceased his movements, hesitantly looking up, to make sure he was correct, the dick still deep within his throat, with nothing left to swallow. Stephen’s fingers parted Tony’s lips, putting his thick, meaty cock free. Tony whimpered at the loss of sensation, as did Stephen. “Shh... don’t get me wrong Tony, that was _glorious_ , but.. I’m going to fuck you now.”

 

Tony’s eyes glinted with lust. “Yess... yes _please_.” The tone of his begs were so, so depraved, you’d think he’d been dreaming of this for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. Not only was this unbetaed, but it was also unedited (I’ll get around to those two eventually. Someday.) 
> 
> I also plan to add another chapter eventually, but decided I’d put this out first.


End file.
